La vida Sigue
by tancard12
Summary: Tras un accidente que te deja años en coma, despiertas y descubres que tu mejor amiga se queda con lo más importante de tu vida. S&S S&T T&E
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP**

 **Capítulo I**

Sakura es una niña quedó huérfana de padre y madre vivía con su hermano mayor Toya Kinomoto y su esposa Kao Mixuki. Desde que Sakura tenía 7 años de edad demostró ser muy buena para la gimnasia tan buena que era parte del grupo representativo de la escuela de Tomoeda generándole muchas ganancias gracias a becas y premios que iba obteniendo conforme participaba en concursos siendo su hermano Toya el manager y albacea de las fructíferas ganancias.

Cuando Sakura cumple los 10 años de edad su hermano fallese en un trágico accidente automovilístico dejando como tutora legal a su esposa Mixuki la cual empezó a aprovechar el talento de la niña para ir obteniendo más ganancias volviéndose una mujer muy rica y claro Sakura con apenas 13 años ya había obtenido varios campeonatos a nivel internacional tenía el apoyo y patrocinio de varias empresas incluyendo al comité olímpico de Japón, Mixuki se convirtió en una mujer fría y calculadora, volviéndose una persona muy estricta en la vida de Sakura ya que tenía como objetivo que Sakura participara en mundial de gimnasia y obtener el pase seguro en los próximos juegos olímpicos de Tokio lo cual la convertiría en una persona millonaria.

Sakura al cumplir 17 años era una chica muy infeliz porque no avía tenido una vida normal como el resto de los adolescentes y niños de su edad siempre rodeada de entrenamientos, clase particulares, dietas, entrevistas y comerciales, incluso no tenía más que una amiga la cual era la que le diseñaba en algunas ocasiones vestuarios su nombre Tomoyo Daidoji era una chica muy buena la cual en algunas ocasiones le ayudaba a relajarse el problema era que casi no la veía por qué se la pasaba viajando. Su gran sueño era cumplir 21 años para poderse librar de su cuñada y seguir su sueños de ser maestra y tener una vida normal.

Siempre con su prima Tomoyo trataban de convencer a su cuñada de dejarla ir a la escuela para convivir con personas de su edad, lo cual siempre terminaba en severas discusiones lo mismos pasaba cuando le pedía salir a fiestas, parques o comer cosas que a ella se le antojaban.

Una tarde muy molesta decidió escapar con su amiga Tomoyo para ir de compras para una la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria de la amatista a la cual estaba invitada como su cuñada saldría de viaje para ver lo de un contrato no podría perder la oportunidad.

Ya en el centro comercial Sakura iba disfrazada ya que al ser una persona muy famosa en su país le era difícil andar de incognito sin que su cuñada se enterara ya habían comprado lo necesario, cuando paso por una cafetería si poder ignorar los deliciosos postres que tenían se decidió por entrar con su amiga y comer por lo menos uno de ellos, cuando llega al mostrador choca con un chico haciéndola tirar sus lentes,

 **Sakura**

Oye chico ten cuidado quieres.

 **Shaoran** _El cual de inmediato se agacha para recogerlos_

Lo lamento señorita no fue mi intención.

 _Shaoran al enderezarse y darle sus lente no pudo evitar verla al rostro lo cual lo dejo impactado con su inmensa belleza (rostro de ángel y unos ojos verdes con una mirada pura) ._

 **Shaoran**

Hola que lida eres mi nombre es Shaoran Li ¿Cómo te llamas? _Con una linda sonrisa en el rostro._

 **Sakura**

 _Sakura quedo sorprendida nadie en su vida le había dicho linda y mucho menos un muchacho tan guapo (el cual tenía un hermoso cabello color chocolate un poco alborotado lo cual lo hacía ver muy bien, rostro perfecto, cuerpo atlético bien formado y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar ) los cual la sonrojo_

Y….. yo me me llamo sasa….Sakura (tartamudeando)

 **Shaoran**

Mucho gusto Sakura tienes un nombre muy lindo. Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café con migo

 **Sakura**

 _ **(**_ _sonríe_ _ **)**_ me encantaría

 **Tomoyo**

Sakura _(grita)_ cariño por que tardas tanto tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue Kao. Lo siento creo que interrumpí

 **Sakura**

A Tomoyo déjame presentarte a Li Shaoran, Shaoran ella es mi amiga Tomoyo Daidoji

 **Shaoran**

Mucho gusto pero por favor llámenme Shaoran-

 **Sakura**

Shaoran me acaba de invitar a tomar un café y.

 **Tomoyo**

Mucho gusto Shaoran. Pero temo decirte que no puedes porque tenemos que irnos antes de que Kao se dé cuenta que no estás en casa.

 **Sakura** _ **(**_ _pone cara de tristeza_ _ **)**_

Tienes razón lo siento Shaoran pero no podre

 **Shaoran**

Descuida será para otra día que te parece es más porque no me das tu número y te invito a salir.

 **Sakura**

El problema es que no sé cuándo pueda hacerlo.

 **Shaoran**

Bueno yo te esperare todos los días aquí a la misma hora esperando que algún día vengas te parece.

 **Sakura** _(estaba feliz ese chico la ponía así)_

Enserio

 **Shaoran**

Claro _(muy seguro de sí y con una sonrisa que lo respaldaba)_

 **Tomoyo**

Sakura ya es tarde

 **Sakura**

A si ya voy bueno será mejor que me despida hasta la próxima Shaoran

 **Shaoran** _(la jala de la mano para darle un beso en la mejilla)_

Hasta la próxima te estaré esperando

Hola que tal este es mi segundo fin que basado en una historia de nombre la vida sigue espero les guste me gustaría escuchar sugerencias y críticas, espero poder actualizar cada semana bye att. tancard


	2. Caìtulo 2

**Capitulo II**

 **Shaoran** _mi nombre es Shaoran pertenezco a una familia muy importante y poderosa de China soy el único heredero de una gran fortuna siempre he tenido una vida cómoda rodeada de lujos y libertinajes tanto que le sacaba canas verdes a mis padres o bueno esa era mi vida en China, todo cambio cuando una ocasión había salido con unos amigos a buscar diversión a un antro el problema era que no teníamos control sobre lo que bebíamos y cuando íbamos de regreso a mi lobby para continuar la fiesta sucedió lo inesperado mi compañero que iba manejando se pasó el alto provocando que un camión se llevara el auto o por lo menos es lo último que recuerdo, tras tres días inconsciente en un hospital veo a mi madre recostada en un sillón con una cara de angustia nunca se me va olvidar cuando ve que despierto se levanta hasta donde estoy con lágrimas en los ojos me dice bebé despertaste y me besa me cuenta lo que pasó lo más fuerte es que de todos los que íbamos en el carro el único que sobrevivió fui yo. Todo esto agregándole el regaño de mi padre y la angustia de mi madre reflexione, tome la decisión de mudarse a Japón para terminar mis estudios y abrirme paso como un muchacho normal para valorar las cosas y sobre todo la vida, al principio mi madre se opuso pero tras una charla con mi padre obtuve el apoyo de mi padre sobre mi decisión él me dijo_ _ **"esto te ayudará a madurar, convirtiéndose en un hombre responsable hijo. Cuando te creas listo para regresar la empresa y tu casa te estarán esperando"**_

Así es como llegué a Japón con un poco de dinero que yo tenía ahorrado llevo aquí desde que inicié mi carrera prácticamente 2 años actualmente tengo 19 años y vivo en la ciudad de Tomoeda en un pequeño departamento que comparto con dos muy buenos amigos **Takashi Yamazaki** el tiene la misma edad que yo, ambos estudiamos Ingeniería Civil y **Yukito Tsukishiro** es 10 años mayor que nosotros, es chef y tiene su propio restaurante en el cual Yamazaki y yo trabajamos como meseros para solventar nuestros gastos es un buen tipo, su único defecto es que tiene un hermano gemelo Yue Tsukishiro es un tipo patán y arrogante, porque al parecer es un veterano de gimnasia olímpica en Japón, actualmente entrenador y amante de una mujer muy rica lo cual lo trae insoportable. Ninguno sabe nada de mi vida en China para ellos soy un chico normal trabajado que quiere sobresalir.

La tarde del martes pasado después de clases pase a una pequeña cafetería para comer un pastel de chocolate cuando sin querer choque con un bello ángel, a la cual no dude en invitarla a acompañarme beber café pero lamentablemente tenía prisa, le dije que la quería volver a ver pero ella me contestó que era un poco difícil y le hice la promesa que todos los días la estaría esperando en esa cafetería a la misma hora por lo cual estoy aquí y planeo surgir esperando incluso si es necesario toda la vida.

 **Sakura**

Por suerte pude llegar ayer antes de que Mizuki regresara y se diera cuenta de que había salido sin su permiso, de hecho debo de agradecer que al parecer ella y mi entrenador un tipo detestable Yue estén saliendo al principio me molesto la idea por mi hermano pero ahora que noto que la tiene distraída ya no me es tan desagradable su relación.

 **Yue**

Sakura cariño que te sucede estas muy desconcentrada desde la mañana y la rutina no está saliendo como la practicamos.

 **Sakura (** _ **hay estaban de nuevo los regaños, aunque debo admitir que he estado muy desconcentrada porque en mi mente solo están las palabras y la linda sonrisa de Shaoran desde ayer)**_

Lo lamento entrenador lo que pasa es que me siento nada bien

 **Yue**

Ya se lo dijiste a Mizuki

 **Sakura (** _ **como si no la conociera)**_

No aun no, entrenador y si me da unos días para descansar por favor le prometo regresar bien concentrada.

 **Yue**

Bueno lo platicare con Mizuki pero por hoy ya puedes descansar.

 **Sakura**

Enserio gracias " _sale corriendo hacia su habitación"_

 **Yue** _"le susurra a Mizuki por el oído de forma seductora"_

Hola hermosa como estas " _dándole un beso por el cuello"_

 **Mizuki**

Mmmm muy bien señor Tsukishiro _"de forma muy seductora"._ Oye que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar con la mocosa entrenado

 **Yue**

Si debería pero la veo un poco estresada así que le di la tarde libre

 **Mizuki** **"** _molesta"_

Que no se te hace que consientes mucho a la escuincla esa.

 **Yue**

No de hecho estaba planeando dejarla descansar todo el resto de la semana

 **Mizuki**

Acaso estás loco en qué diablos estás pensando

 **Yue**

Estoy pensando en tú y yo en la playa besándonos y haciendo cositas sucias " _muy seductor"_

 **Mizuki** **"** _lo empieza a besar muy efusivamente"_

En serio y la mocosa, además no crees que le afecte no entrenar

 **Yue**

Ella que se quede con la estúpida de su amiguita y por lo de la rutina descuida ya la tenemos

 **Mizuki** **"** no muy convencida"

Bueno está bien, le iré a decir a la mocosa ( _se dirige a la puerta de su despachos)_

 **Yue**

Está bien yo te espero para ir al departamento ya sabes a que " _en tono burlón a lo cual Kao sonríe"_

Sakura estaba en su habitación concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando entra Mizuki de una forma muy imponente.

 **Sakura "** _rayos de seguro viene a regañarme"_

Hola Kao como estas todo bien " _de manera muy cohibida"_

 **Mizuki**

Me dijo Yue lo que le pediste unos días de descanso " _en tono muy molesto"_

 **Sakura**

Mmm bu bueno si porque no me sentido muy bien

 **Mizuki**

A mí se me hace que es flojera. Pero en fin aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo tendrás esta semana de descanso.

 **Sakura**

En Serio "en tono alegre"

 **Mizuki**

Si además sirve que voy a un viaje de negocios con Yue para ver lo de un patrocinador. Espero y no te moleste quedarte con Itzia toda la semana.

 **Sakura** _ **"**_ _en un tono muy bajito_ _ **"**_

Si como no viaje de negocios

 **Mizuki**

Perdón dijiste algo

 **Sakura**

Digo que si no hay problema

 **Mizuki** " _muy autoritaria"_

Bueno espero que te comportes no porque no esté aquí significa que puedes hacer y deshacer entendido.

 **Sakura**

Si Kao no te preocupes.

 **Mizuki** " _saliendo de la habitación"_

Bueno me retiro tal vez mañana ya no te vea pero en fin estas advertida

 **Tomoyo**

Hola señora Mizuki como esta.

 **Mizuki** "muy fría"

Bien Daidoji

 **Sakura**

Oye Kao Tomoyo se puede quedar con migo esta semana.

 **Mizuki**

Está bien pero no abuses quieres "en tono imperceptible" mocosa.

 **Tomoyo**

Bien Sakura de que me perdí

 **Sakura**

Nada solo que por primera vez en mi vida soy libre por una semana "en tono de celebración"

 **Tomoyo**

Enserio hay Sakurita eso es fantástico. Y qué tal tu día

 **Sakura**

Mmmmm pues aparte de esto no muy bueno

 **Tomoyo**

Y eso no tan bueno será acaso por un chico de cabello color chocolate y ojos color ámbar.

 **Sakura**

" _Con una mueca"_ podría decirse que si pero desde el martes que lo vi por primera vez no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza Tomoyo.

 **Tomoyo**

Sakura temo decirte que te enamoraste de Shaoran

 **Sakura**

Lo se Tomoyo pero se me hace muy tonto pensar que un chico como él me estaría esperando en esa cafetería como me lo dijo

 **Tomoyo**

Pues amiga déjame decirte que si ha estado todos los días a la misma hora en el mismo lugar

 **Sakura**

En serio como sabes eso Tomoyo

 **Tomoyo**

Digamos que tu amiga ha ido a ver si lo que te dijo ese chico es cierto y debo considerar que se me hace muy romántico verlo todos los días hay

 **Sakura "** _con cara de ilusión"_

Decidido Tomoyo mañana que Kao se valla me escaparé para verlo y poder platicar con el

 **Tomoyo**

Perfecto Sakurita eso significa que te deberías poner alguno de los vestidos que te diseñe no crees

 **Sakura**

Sí supongo que si Shaoran mañana por fin te veré de nuevo.

Al siguiente día Sakura iba muy linda para poder ver al chico que la traía de un ala

* * *

 **Yamazaki**

Hay Li de nuevo esperando a tu chica imaginaria, mejor deberías iniciar tu turno

 **Shaoran**

En primera no es una chica imaginaria ella si existe Yamazaki y en segunda mi turno comienza a las 3:30

 **Yukito**

Ya Yamazaki déjalo en paz así es el amor además Shaoran tiene razón su turno a un no comienza.

 **Shaoran**

Gracias Yuki

 **Yamazaki**

Oye Shaoran

 **Shaoran**

Si ya se me vas a decir que soy un tonto por esperar a la chica de mis sueños aquí pero sabes una cosa ella vale la pena y no me importa que la tenga que esperar todo la vida.

 **Yamazaki**

Mmmm creo que tu chica

 _Yamazaki le señala con la mirada lo cual hace que Shaoran voltee sonrojado y apenado_

 **Sakura** ( _un poco roja de la pena)_

Enserio esperarías toda la vida por mi

* * *

Hola que tal este es mi segundo capítulo que sucederá con nuestra linda pareja y es Mizuki como hace sufrir a Sakura bueno espero les guste críticas o sugerencias son bienvenidas nos vemos la próxima semana espero sus comentarios ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y si era la niña que había conocido hace unos días frente a él la tenía, estaba embelesado con su belleza si no avía duda ella era la mujer de sus sueños.

 **Sakura** ( _un poco roja de la pena)_

Enserio esperarías toda la vida por mi

 **Shaoran** _(perdido en la mirada de la chica)_

Si " _alcanza a decir"_

 **Sakura**

Hola te encuentras bien

 _Yamazaki le da un golpe por atrás en la espalda lo cual lo hace reaccionar_

 **Shaoran** " _sobresaltado"_

Si estoy bien, hola "ofreciéndole la mano" me alegra que hayas venido

 _Sakura le responde al saludo a lo cual Shaoran al entrelazar las manos en la acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla como saludo, lo cual hizo que Sakura se pusiera roja y bajara la vista por la vergüenza_

 **Sakura** **"** _no sé qué me paso pero al recibir el beso del chico en la mejilla sentí un cosquilleo extraño en mi estómago lo cual me avergonzó poniéndome roja"_

Si gracias "casi imperceptible"

 **Shaoran**

O lo lamento creo que me pase lamento si te incomode.

 **Sakura "** _reacciono alzando el rostro"_

No descuida de hecho me agrado solo que me dio un poco de pena

 **Shaoran**

Me alegra que te haya gustado _"ambos seguían sin perder el contacto visual"_

 **Yamazaki**

Ha ha perdón por interrumpir pero creo que sería bueno que dejen pasar a los clientes chicos

 **Shaoran** _ **"**_ _ambos con las mejillas coloradas viendo que el chico tenía razón "_

A deberás señorita Kinomoto le gustaría pasar a degustar un café y un rico pastel con este humilde chico "deforma caballerosa"

 **Sakura**

O me encantaría. Pero por favor llámame Sakura

 **Shaoran**

Pero por supuesto Sakura. Oye Yuki me prestarías una mesa

 **Yukito**

Claro Shaoran. Yamazaki acompaña a nuestro amigo a la mesa del balcón

 **Shaoran**

Gracias te debo una

 **Yamazaki**

Claro

 **Sakura**

Wau es un lugar muy bonito es la primera vez que veo el lugar por completo.

 **Shaoran**

Si la verdad mi amigo Yuki la invertido mucho a su pequeño restaurante.

 **Sakura**

Es tu amigo el dueño del lugar

 **Yamazaki**

Hola aquí les dejo su pedido con permiso

 **Shaoran** "le agradece a su amigo con una sonrisa"

Y bien cuéntame de ti eres nueva en la ciudad

 **Sakura "** _con cara de asombro_ _"_

Quien yo. No como crees "con una pequeña carcajada" soy originaria de aquí

 **Shaoran** **"** _con cara de duda"_

O ya veo pero supongo que no vives aquí

 **Sakura**

Si vivo en Tomoeda que en realidad si viajo seguido pero la mayor parte del tiempo estoy aquí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

 **Shaoran**

Es que no puedo entender por qué no te había visto antes ni siquiera en la preparatoria, una niña linda como tu es muy difícil no notarla en una ciudad tan pequeña.

 **Sakura "** _sonrojada"_

Gracias. En realidad si vivo aquí pero siempre me la paso encerrada o trabajando.

 **Shaoran** **"** _mirando muy detalladamente a la chica"_

Ya veo pero acaso no vas a la prepa

 **Sakura** _"con cara de curiosidad"_

No, estudio en casa por lo de mi trabajo. Por qué me miras tanto " _en tono molesto"_

 **Shaoran** **"** _con duda_ **"**

Perdón pero pude notar que traes una peluca, porque si se pude saber

 **Sakura** _ **"**_ _sí que estaba sorprendida había notado lo de la peluca, no es que la ocupe por gusto pero al ser una gimnasta reconocida en Japón me es difícil salir sin causar un alboroto."_

Bueno pues como ya sabes soy Sakura Kinomoto _"mientras se quita la peluca"_

 **Shaoran**

Definitivamente con tu color natural te ves más hermosa. ¿Por qué te escondes?

 **Sakura** **"** _asombrada"_

Enserio no sabes quién soy

 **Shaoran** _"con una mirada firme"_

No lo siento

 **Sakura** _"alegre"_

No lo lamentes es más me da gusto que seas el primero que se me acerca sin saber quién soy, y créeme que la mayoría se me acerca por conveniencia.

 **Shaoran**

No entiendo eres una especie de artista o niña rica

 **Sakura**

Parecido pero no, yo soy gimnasta olímpica y he representado a Japón en distintas competencias nacionales e internacionales ganando muchas medallas y reconocimientos.

 **Shaoran**

Valla me da mucho gusto supongo que eres muy buena, lamento no saber mucho de ti pero no soy de Japón y no me empapado de información deportiva en el poco tiempo que estado aquí. Debe de gustarte mucho lo que haces.

 **Sakura**

Pues si supongo que sí " _no muy convencida"_

 **Shaoran**

Ese si no se escuchó muy convincente

 **Sakura**

Es que la verdad al principio lo hacía por gusto pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada como cualquier chica de mi edad ni siquiera ir a la escuela como los demás mi vida es gimnasio, clases, dietas y rutinas en casa y si puedo llegar a salir es para entrevistas o presentaciones, nunca he podido salir a comer o a cine con mi única amiga que tengo de hecho ahorita estoy aquí porque me escape.

 **Shaoran**

Ya veo y nunca se lo has dicho a sus padres

 **Sakura** _"con tristeza"_

No y no creo poder, sabes mis padres murieron cuando yo era más pequeña de echo toda mi familia, y mi hermano cuando tenía 10 años. Y a la única persona que tengo es mi cuñada Kaho Mitsuki la cual no creo que me escuche

 **Shaoran** _ **"**_ _Intentando tranquilizarla"_

Lo lamento no debí preguntar. "SOY UN TONTO" " _dirigido para el mismo"_

 **Sakura** _ **"**_ _tratando de tranquilizarlo"_

No te preocupes no es culpa tuya de que este así además tu no lo sabias, de hecho gracias

 **Shaoran**

Porque

 **Sakura**

Sabes desde que murió mi hermano me quede sola, bueno con mi cuñada pero a ella nunca le he importado en lo más mínimo lo único que le importa es el dinero que gano por mis competencias y no me he podido desahogar, " _con los ojos llenos de lágrimas"_ hay no, no sé por qué comencé a llorar que absurdo debo estar incomodándote _"poniéndose de pie"._

 **Shaoran** _"se pone de pie y camina hasta donde ella esta"_

Descuida no me importa " _ **la abraza de forma muy dulce lo cual hace que Sakura se suelte a llorar"**_ llora eso te ayudara créeme.

 _ **Tiempo después Sakura más calmada, regresa a la mesa con junto con Li para continuar con su cita**_

 **Sakura**

De nuevo Shaoran gracias por escucharme y por permitirme tu camisa como pañuelo. Como puedo pagártelo.

 **Shaoran**

Mmmmm ¿cómo?, a ya se con una de tus lindas sonrisas me doy por servido _"Sakura por inercia sonríe de nuevo"_ perfecto así y recuerda Sakura que cuando necesites alguien para hablar o que te ayude en algo, aquí estoy para lo que sea.

 **Sakura "** Sonrojada"

Valla eres muy lindo Shaoran. En fin y cuéntame de ti de dónde eres, cuanto tiempo llevas en Tomoeda y que te trajo por acá.

 **Shaoran**

A ver déjame ver yo soy de Hong Kong, llegue a la ciudad cuando empecé la carrera ya prácticamente dos años, el porque me mude es un tema que no me gusta tocar espero y me entiendas pero prometo algún día poder contártelo.

 **Sakura**

O no te preocupes. Oye estas en la universidad que estudias pues cuántos años tienes

 **Shaoran**

Si en Tokio y estudio ingeniería civil, en cuanto a mi edad voy a cumplir 20 dentro de unas semanas.

 **Sakura**

Enserio no puede ser, como le haces para ir a Tokio, no te hubiese convenido más vivir allá.

 **Shaoran**

Si de hecho pero pues, primero la renta en Tokio es muy costosa para pagarla solo, segundo no encontraba trabajo por no ser tan bueno en el japonés, y ya estando en la universidad fue donde conocí a Yamazaki, el cual me hablo de Yuki el cual rentaba cuartos a estudiantes económicos, aparte buscaba meseros de medio tiempo para su restaurante y heme aquí en Tomoeda.

 **Sakura**

Valla interesante entonces trabajas de mesero aquí, que padre sabes a mí también me gustaría estudiar pedagogía en la universidad de Tokio y poderme independizarme, pero dudo que Mitzuky me dé permiso.

 **Shaoran**

Qué bien pero porque te preocupa el permiso de tu cuñada.

 **Sakura**

Pues veras ella es mi tutora legal y no me podre deshacer de ella hasta los 21 ( _en algunos países es la edad para declararte mayor de edad)_

 **Shaoran**

Ya veo pero el que ella sea tu tutora no significa que no puedas tomar tus propias decisiones y seguir tus sueños.

 **Sakura**

Se escucha tan fácil pero estoy segura que ella ara lo imposible por impedírmelo, obvio ya no recibiríamos ingresos como ahorita y no creo que le diga adiós a su vida de reina

 **Shaoran**

Mmm pero eso significa que te está explotando. No se me hace justo no te dejes.

 **Sakura**

Pero que puedo hacer estoy sola si me llego a escapar no tengo a donde ir

 **Shaoran**

Claro que no estás sola cuentas con migo. Y estoy seguro de que Yuki junto con Yamazaki nos ayudarían

 **Sakura "** _sorprendida"_

A gracias, pero enserio crees que ayuden a una desconocida.

 **Shaoran** **"** _Shaoran noto a su amigo escuchando"_

Yo digo que sí, o como ves Yamazaki

 **Yamazaki** "apenado por estar escuchando"

Perdón por escuchar pero desde luego te ayudaría tenlo por seguro. A por cierto acá mi amigo no nos ha presentado

 **Shaoran**

Es verdad permítanme Sakura te presento a mi amigo Takashi Yamazaki, Yamazaki ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

 **Sakura**

Es un gusto conocerlo Yamazaki

 **Yamazaki**

Oye no me digas que tú eres la gimnasta es un gusto conocerla. Pero por favor hábleme de usted.

 **Sakura**

Si soy yo

 **Shaoran**

A y mira quien viene " _refiriéndose a Yukito y a su amiga que se aproximaba a ellos"_

 **Yukito**

Lamento molestarlos pero la señorita pregunto por usted y quise traerla yo mismo.

 **Shaoran**

Hola señorita Daidoji

 **Tomoyo**

Joven Li buenas tardes.

 **Yukito**

Bueno me retiro _"iba a dar la vuelta cuando una voz lo detuvo"_

 **Shaoran**

Espera te quiero presentar a Sakura Kinomoto y a Tomoyo Daidoji, chicas él es Yukito Tsukishiro.

 _Ambas chicas cambiaron su cara feliz a una de pánico_

 **Yamazaki**

Se encuentran bien

 **Sakura "** _un poco asustada"_

Usted que es de Yue Tsukishiro bajando la vista

 **Yukito "** _un poco extrañado por el cambio de actitud de ambas chicas"._

Yue es mi hermano gemelo por que la pregunta

 **Tomoyo**

O por favor señor Tsukishiro no le diga a su hermano que Sakura estuvo aquí si no nos va ir muy mal.

 _Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la amatista_

 **Yukito**

Tranquilas ni si quiera lo veo y aunque lo hiciera no la diré nada, pero puedo saber por qué el miedo a mi hermano.

 **Sakura**

Bueno es que su hermano es mi entrenador de gimnasia y si se entera que estuve aquí de seguro le dirá a Kao la cual me matara porque no tengo permiso de salir y menos de comer pasteles.

 **Shaoran**

Ya veo así que Yue es tu entrenador si te entiendo. Pero descuida Yuki es todo lo contrario a, el verdad Yamazaki

 **Yamazaki**

Así es y de ninguno saldrá nada de ti

 **Sakura** _"no sé qué tiene Shaoran pero todas sus palabras me tranquilizan"_

Perdón por ponerme así está bien y mucho gusto Tsukishiro

 **Yukito "** _con una sonrisa"_

Por favor no díganme Yukito _"Ambas asistieron con la cabeza"_

Los 5 se sentaron a seguir degustando los postres y platicando de su vida hasta que

 **Tomoyo**

Miren la hora ya está oscureciendo Sakurita será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estas y le digan a Kao.

 **Sakura**

Es verdad bueno chicos será mejor que nos vallamos fue un gusto conocerlos y pasar tiempo con ustedes a deberás cuanto va a ser.

 **Shaoran**

No descuiden yo pagare además yo las invite no.

 **Sakura**

Hasta luego chicos _"van saliendo del restaurante"_

 **Yukito** _"observa como Shaoran ve a las chicas salir de su restaurante"_

Qué esperas para acompañarlas

 **Shaoran** **"** _Sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo"_

Pero se supone que voy a trabajar

 **Yukito**

Ve no hay problema el trabajo no se va a ir

 _Shaoran sale corriendo dándole las gracias a su amigo en dirección de las chicas, hasta que las alcanza._

 **Shaoran**

Espérenme dejen que las acompañe no es seguro que dos hermosas mujeres vallan solas a estas horas.

 **Tomoyo**

Gracias señor Li pero será mejor que me valla enfrente " _guiñándole el ojo al castaño"_

 _Sakura un poco roja quiso detener a Tomoyo lo cual no logro_

 **Shaoran "** caminan juntos en silencios hasta que"

Oye Sakura quería preguntarte que si mañana quieres ir al parque con migo a comer un helado _"un poco rojo"_

 **Sakura "** _o por dios me está invitando a salir mañana (un poco sonrojada)"_

Me encantaría Shaoran

 **Shaoran**

En serio o gracias _"sin darme cuenta de la emoción corro a abrazarla y le doy vueltas provocando que ambos cayéramos ella encima de mi hasta quedar cara a cara y fue cuando vi su rostro perfecto y sus bellísimos ojos no resistí y le robe un profundo beso"_

* * *

 _Hola que tal como están que tal les pareció el tercer capítulo pobre de Sakura lo que ha sufrido y lo que le falta, y que tal como ven a Shaoran un poco más aventado, bueno nos vemos el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas nos vemos la próxima semana._

 _Saludos a ivannarellano.2111 y se va a poner más interesante ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

En una hermosa playa de Australia se encontraba una pareja disfrutando de la playa y derrochando dinero a no más poder.

 **Mizuki**

Sabes Yue creo que esto del viaje solos tu y yo fue muy bueno, pero a un sigo pensando que si es buena idea que la mocosa descanse a unos meses de su participación del mundial de gimnasia.

 **Yue** _ **"**_ _abrazándola y besándola en el cuello"_

Amor otra vez con eso ya te dije déjala que se relaje eso le ara mucho bien y estará feliz para su competencia.

 **Mizuki**

A mí no me interesa su felicidad solo el dinero que me genera por sus participaciones.

 **Yue**

Oye amor por que odias tanto a la hermana de Touya

 **Mizuki**

Por qué pues por su culpa mi matrimonio con su hermano fracaso _"parándose de golpe"_

 **Yue**

Y que tuvo que ver una pequeña niña con eso

 **Mizuki**

Todo empezó cuando se murió mi suegro, Touya en primer lugar la lleva a mi casa para vivir, después ella se vuelve el centro de atención de mi marido el ya no me hacía caso y lo que nunca le voy a perdonar es lo que le pasó a mi bebé

 **Yue**

Tuviste un hijo

 **Mizuki** " _con una mirada de tristeza"_

No, nunca nació

 **Yue**

Enserio y que fue lo que le paso

 **Mizuki** "con odio en los ojos"

 **Flashback**

 _Me tocaba cita con el medico por lo del embarazo iba con Touya, yo estaba muy sensible por la misma cuestión, cuando estábamos a una cuadra del hospital le marcan a mi marido de la escuela de la mocosa porque al parecer se había caído por trepar a un árbol y la tenían en la enfermería. Se fue a buscar a su estúpida hermanita y me dejo sin importarle un poquito lo que estábamos haciendo, me dirigí rumbo al hospital, al cual llegue muy molesta por lo que había hecho Touya, el doctor me atendió y me dio la tomografía era una hermosa niña según arrojaron los estudios, la verdad de la emoción se me olvido toda mi molestia así que cuando salí del hospital lo primero que hice fue marcarle a su celular y darle la noticia de que nuestro bebe iba a ser una linda niña._

 _ **Touya**_ _"contesta"_

 _Bueno que sucede Kaho_

 ** _Mizuki_**

 _Adivina mi amor los estudios ya arrojaron el sexo de nuestro bebé "_ _cuando del otro lado de la bocina se oye a una pequeña niña llorar"_

 _ **Touya**_

 _Kaho ahorita no te puedo atender es que al parecer el golpe de Sakura es serio y la están trasladando al hospital al rato me sigues contando_

 ** _Mizuki_**

 _De la molestia arroje el celular a suelo sin percatarme que había un par de tipos detrás de mí los cuales me taparon la boca y me arrastraron a un callejón muy solitario. Uno de los tipos me dice hola preciosa será mejor que nos des todo lo que tengas, intente gritar para que alguien me ayudara lo que provocó que el tipo se enfadara y me golpeara arrojandome_ _al suelo provocando que me diera un fuerte golpe en el vientre generando me un gran dolor por lo cual no pude evitar gritar haciendo que los dos salieran corriendo con mis bolso, el dolor era muy intenso entonces con mucho trabajo me puse de pie y note que tenía un sangrado, camine hasta la calle donde encontré a un muchacho el cual me pregunto que si estaba bien y lo último que recuerdo haberle dicho fue por favor necesito un doctor._

 **Fin del** **Flashback**

 **Yue**

Y que sucedió después

 **Mizuki**

Nada yo desperté en un cuarto de hospital, Touya estaba recostado en un sillón a lado de la camilla justo cuando me pregunto que si estaba bien, ingresa el doctor y lo primero que le pregunte fue "como estaba mi bebé" a lo cual responde lo lamento señora intente salvarlo pero ya venía en muy mal estado.

 **Yue** _ **"**_ _sorprendido"_

Que hizo tu esposo

 **Mizuki**

Intento abrazarme pero lo primero que hice fue rechazarlo diciéndole "déjame todo esto es tu culpa si tan solo hubieses estado conmigo, que esperas lárgate con la estúpida de tu hermana que es lo único que te importa y déjame sola con mi dolor" se seguía disculpando e intentaba abrazarme pero no me importo y lo corrí.

 **Yue**

Valla y por qué regresaste con el

 **Mizuki**

Después de dos meses de depresión intente matarme tomando pastillas cuando me vino a la mente la estúpida imagen de mi marido con su hermana riendo disfrutando de la vida, así que decidí vengarme de ambos, ellos no podían ser felices mientras yo sufría la pérdida de mi bebé , debo admitir que regresar con Touya no fue difícil.

 **Yue**

Mmm, tuviste algo que ver con su muerte

 **Mizuki** _"con una ligera sonrisa"_

Como crees si tan solo fue un accidente

 **Yue**

Y en cuanto a tu cuñada

 **Mizuki**

Nada algún día me la va a pagar de eso me encargo o me dejo de llamar Kaho Mizuki _"asustando a Yue un poco_ "

* * *

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda Sakura ya había regresado de tener su primera cita con Shaoran estaba muy feliz de haber tenido un día como gente normal eso y el pequeño incidente que tuvo con cierto castaño.

 **Sakura "** pensaba"

(Qué es lo que me pasa no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el beso de Shaoran y es que el simple hecho de haber rozado nuestros labios provocó que sintiera como si una carga eléctrica viajara por todo mi cuerpo provocando que mi corazón se acelerara al 1000 por ciento)

 **Tomoyo**

Sakura cómo ves este collar para la fiesta de la prepa te gusta _"al notar que no tenía contestación alguna alzó la voz"_ Sakura si me estas escuchando.

 **Sakura** _"el grito de su amiga la saca de sus pensamientos y la asusta"_

Aaaa lo siento Tomoyo qué decías

 **Tomoyo**

Decía que será mejor que dejes de pensar en tu lindo chico

 **Sakura**

No sé qué es lo que me pasa Tomy pero no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza y el saber que me invitó a ir al parque mañana con el me vuelve loca de la emoción

 **Tomoyo**

Hay amiga, creo que se lo que te pasa, estás enamorada y no te culpo a leguas se nota que es un buen chico, educado, muy guapo y lo más importante se nota que se muere por ti

 **Sakura**

En verdad consideras que le guste _"tocándose los labios"_

 **Tomoyo** _"observa los movimientos de su amiga"_

Sakurita que fue lo que pasó entre tú y el joven Li cuando los deje solos un rato " _con mirada inquisidora"_

 **Sakura** _"sobresaltada"_

¿Qué? Nada Tomoyo cómo crees que pudo pasar algo

 **Tomoyo** _"haciéndose un poco la víctima"_

Si creo que estoy exagerando además estoy segura que entre tú y yo hay confianza, estoy segura de que no me ocultaras nada verdad amiga

 **Sakura**

Hay ya Tomy está bien ya no puedo, te voy a contar lo que pasó es que cuando Shaoran me invito al parque y le conteste que sí, su reacción fue abrazarme muy efusivamente provocando una caída entre los dos y cuando estaba en el suelo el me beso

 **Tomoyo**

No puede ser te beso "gritando y haciendo pucheros" y no te pude grabar

 **Sakura** _"con una gotita en la cabeza"_

¡Tomoyo! Nunca cambiaras verdad amiga

 **Tomoyo** _"sonriendo"_

Y qué sentiste

 **Sakura**

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos tuve un mundo de sensaciones, pero la más importante fue haber sentido que subido al cielo y aterrice en un campo de flores.

 **Tomoyo**

Amiga ese chico te robo el corazón, oye y por qué no lo invitas a la fiesta del viernes

 **Sakura**

Que buena idea, oye Tomoyo cómo crees que deba ir vestida para mañana

Así se la pasaron toda la noche preparando la ropa del siguiente día de la castaña algo muy lindo y a la vez provocativo.

* * *

 **En la mañana siguiente** en una pequeña casa muy ordenada a pesar de que vivían puros hombres, despertó un muchacho a hacer su ejercicio rutinario de todos las mañanas ( _correr por el parque, hacer pesas y practicar artes marciales en un Gimnasio cercano a la misma)_ la diferencia de esa mañana en particular era la actitud que traía el joven, cuando sus dos compañeros bajan las escaleras se sorprenden con

 **Shaoran**

Hola muchachos buenos días, prepare panqueques, jugo y fruta, espero les gusten

 **Yamazaki "** sorprendido"

Oye quien eres y que hiciste con mi amigo Li

 **Shaoran** "frunciendo el ceño"

Ja ja que gracioso Yamazaki, acaso una persona no pude despertar de buen humor

 **Yukito**

Vaya y supongo que ese buen humor se lo debemos a cierta castañita de linda sonrisa

 **Shaoran**

También tu Yuki

 **Yamazaki**

Oye disculpa pero se nos hace muy raro que el señor seriedad se levante del otro lado de la cama

 **Shaoran "** fastidiado"

Perdón por ser buena persona con mis compañeros de casa

 **Yukito**

Tranquilo Li no te lo tomes tan apecho, pero tienes que entender que siempre has sido un chico muy reservado y callado, esto nos tiene muy sacados de onda

 **Yamazaki**

Si aunque de las dos formas me agradas amigo y espero verte más días así

 **Shaoran**

Gracias Yamazaki y creo que tienes razón Yuki pero es verdad estoy feliz porque creo que conocí a la mujer de mi vida

 **Yamazaki**

Me alegra escuchar eso y supongo que es la señorita Kinomoto o me equivoco

 **Shaoran**

Si de hecho hoy la invite a salir al parque, al propósito Yuki espero no te moleste que tome el turno de la noche

 **Yukito**

Descuida Li no hay problema, me da mucho gusto que tú estés interesado en la pequeña Sakura estoy seguro de que la aras muy feliz, además a hermano le hubiese gustado ver feliz a Sakura.

 **Shaoran**

Conociste a su hermano

 **Yukito**

Si de hecho él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos hasta que obtuve mi beca para estudiar en Francia, lamentablemente perdimos el contacto y por mi hermano Yue me enteré de que se había casado, lo del deceso de su padre y lamentablemente cuando regrese me enteré de su muerte.

 **Shaoran**

Vaya supongo que te dolió su pérdida

 **Yukito**

De hecho

 **Yamazaki**

Oye pero si tú ya conocías a los Kinomoto, ¿Por qué la chica no te reconoció?

 **Yukito**

Igual y porque cuando yo me fui ella era muy pequeña y no se recuerda

 **Shaoran**

Ya veo, y nunca la fuiste a visitar cuando regresaste

 **Yukito**

Si pero no tengo una muy buena relación con Kaho su cuñada y no me permitió acercarme a Sakura

 **Shaoran**

Oye y por qué no te llevas bien con ella

 **Yukito**

Es una mujer muy posesiva de hecho siempre lo ha sido y digamos que a ella no le agradaba que su novio ósea Touya en ese entonces no le prestara atención con decirte que hizo cosas muy malas con tal de alejar a la gente de él, e incluso hasta que yo pasara tiempo con mi amigo le molestaba.

 **Shaoran**

Vaya que mujer tan enfermiza y que sucedió

 **Yukito**

Pues inventó que yo me quise propasar con él, provocando que Touya se molestara al grado de golpearme sin siquiera dejar que le explicara, así que por ese mismo motivo decidí que era mejor para nuestra amistad estar alejados al menos hasta que abriera los ojos del tipo de mujer que tenía.

 **Shaoran**

Hoo! Que mal enserio lamento lo de tu amigo

 **Yukito**

Descuida unos meses antes de su accidente, puede hablar por teléfono y arreglamos nuestros problemas

 **Yamazaki**

Oye y crees que su mujer siga siendo a si

 **Yukito**

Pues no lo creo por lo menos espero y haya madurado pero por si las dudas cuídate Shaoran

 **Yamazaki**

Un momento porque nuestro amigo se tiene que cuidar

 **Yukito**

Mmmm no sé pero será mejor que no te metas con ella

 **Shaoran**

Ok lo tomare en cuenta "voltea a ver su celular" Santo cielo ya viste la hora que es Yamazaki

 **Yamazaki** _"asustado"_

Es verdad no podemos llegar tarde tenemos examen.

 **Ambos chicos**

Nos vemos al rato Yuki en el restaurante

 **Yamazaki**

Sí que les vaya bien y suerte con tu cita Li " _mm espero que Kaho no se meta en la felicidad de esos chicos (decía para sí mismo)"_

 _Ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron lo más rápido posible, con rumbo a la universidad_

* * *

Hola como han estado espero y muy bien aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo que tal les pareció el beso de nuestra linda parejita, mmm pobre Sakura al enemigo lo tiene en casa y que pasara en su cita no se lo pierdan en la siguiente actualización espero comenten, nos vemos

un saludo a Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia gracias por la corrección y a todos los que an seguido la historia


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Shaoran había salido muy temprano de la universidad a su casa por unas cosas y el auto de su amigo Yuki con rumbo al sitio donde había quedado verse con la castañita de ojos verdes, ya pasaba de la hora acordada

 **Shaoran: "** _pensando"_

Se habrá molestado por mi estupendo atrevimiento " _para el mismo grito"_ rayos soy un estúpido _"cuando escucha"_

 **Sakura:** " apenada"

Lamento la tardanza pero tenia que esperar a que nuestra ayudante se distrajera para escapar

 **Shaoran:**

No descuida, pero por que escapar

 **Sakura:**

Bueno es que Mixuki no me da permiso salir y aunque no este me les pide a los empleados que me tengan vigilada

 **Shaoran** :

Oye pero ella no puedo hacerte eso

 **Sakura:** _"con una mueca"_

Temo decir que si puede ya que ella es mi tutora legal

 **Shaoran:**

Bueno pero no creo que eso le de el derecho de tenerte encerrada por que si

 **Sakura:**

Mejor olvidemos nos de eso y bien a donde vamos

 **Shaoran:** "sonriendo"

Bueno es una sorpresa, espero no te moleste pero le pedí prestado su auto a Yuki

 **Sakura:** "dudando"

No se

 **Shaoran:**

Tranquila te prometo que nunca te aria algo, confía "dandole su mano"

 **Sakura: "** pensaba en lo que su amiga le había "

(Sakurita, creo que es un buen chico y se nota que le gustas mucho) bueno esta bien "tomando la mano del chico de ojos color ámbar"

Ambos subieron al auto en todo el camino iban en silencio asta que

 **Sakura:**

Falta mucho

 **Shaoran:**

No descuida ya casi llegamos " 10 minutos más tarde" listo asta aquí llega el viaje en auto solo hay que caminar un poco espero no te importante

 **Sakura:**

No para nada

 **Shaoran:**

Deja saco lo que traigo en la cajuela "una canasta de picnic"

 **Sakura**

Y eso que es

 **Shaoran:**

Bueno pues te invite a comer no

 **Sakura:**

Si

 **Shaoran:** "después de caminar 20 minutos"

Sakura un favor cierra los ojos y no los habrás asta que te diga" tomándole de la mano

 **Sakura:**

Esta bien

 **Shaoran:**

No agás trampa

 **Sakura:**

Con una sonrisa esta bien no lo are lo prometo

 **Shaoran:**

Listo ya puedes abrirlos

 **Sakura "** abriendo los ojos poco a poco"

Wau "no podía creer lo que estaba viendo" (era una especie de jardín natural, acompañado de un pequeño es tanque y una vista hacia la ciudad de Tomoeda muy linda"

 **Shaoran:**

Te gusta

 **Sakura:**

Si me encanta nunca había visto así la ciudad es hermosa, como encontraste este lugar

 **Shaoran:** "sonriendo"

No me vas a creer pero fue un accidente que me sucedió cuando corría, en realidad me perdí y di con este lugar desde entonces vengo aquí cuando necesito estar solo.

 **Sakura:**

Ya veo, pero no me as contado mucho sobre ti

 **Shaoran:** "mientras sacaba lo que traía la canasta"

Que quieres saber

 **Sakura:**

Cuéntame de tu familia

 **Shaoran: "** con una mueca"

Pues como sabes vengo de Hong Kong mi familia son un poco conocidos "omitiendo que son de las importantes de China" , pues solo somos mi madre y mi padre

 **Sakura:**

No los vez muy seguido verdad

 **Shaoran:**

De hecho desde que llegue a Japón no los e visto y hablado con ellos directamente solo cartas

 **Sakura:**

Supongo los debes extrañar mucho

 **Shaoran:** "pensando"

Un poco, bueno ya está listo "refiriéndose al dia de campo" Que tal quedo

 **Sakura:** "sonriendo"

Muy bonito "acercándose" mmm se ve muy rico todo

 **Shaoran:**

Espero lo esté porqué debo decirte que no tuve mucho tiempo para preparar y probar

 **Sakura:**

Lo cocinaste tu "sorprendida"

 **Shaoran:**

Por supuesto quien más, por favor se mi degustadora "dándole un plato con un cubiertos

 **Sakura:** "decidiendo como una niña pequeña "

Que comeré primero es qué todo se ve delicioso, a ya se "dirigiéndose a una pasta primavera dando su primer bocado

 **Shaoran: "** sonriendo por la forma tan tierna de actuar de su acompañante"

Y bien que tal esta

 **Sakura:**

Mmm delicioso a ver déjame probar esto "mirando a su compañero del frente" por que me vez

 **Shaoran:**

Lo lamento pero esque te vez tan linda que no puedo evitar verte

 **Sakura:** "sonrojada"

Enserió crees que soy linda

 **Shaoran:** "sonrojado y sonriendo"

Bueno pues si eres una chica muy linda y me...ee...me gustas mucho

 **Sakura: "** sorprendida, se quedo callada"

Ya veo

 **Shaoran: "** decepcionado por no tener respuesta de la castaña intento cambiar el tema "

O deberás olvide decirte que hice un pastel muy rico de chocolate mi favorito con fresas

 **Sakura:**

Enserio se ve exquisito, y donde aprendiste a cocinar tan rico

 **Shaoran:**

Pues cuando llegue aquí solo tuve que aprender para comer y trabajar en el restaurante de Yukito me ayudo

 **Sakura:**

Enserió trabajas en el restaurante, eres cocinero

 **Shaoran:**

No soy mesero pero solo observando a Yuki cocinar e aprendido demasiado

 **Sakura:**

Eres muy inteligente

 **Shaoran:**

Pues no tanto y que tal te va con tu cuñada

 **Sakura:**

Pues a horita se supone se fue a ver a unos inversionista con mi entrenador en China perdidamente.

 **Shaoran:**

Enserió y de que es tal vez sepa algo de ellos

 **Sakura:**

Una empresa importante constructora, la cual quiere a una deportista para su campaña publicitaria para unos nuevos gimnasios olímpicos.

 **Shaoran:** "preocupado"

Y como se llama la empresa

 **Sakura:**

Mmm constructora Li

 **Shaoran:** "con miedo de ser descubierto"

Estoy seguro de que te lo darán

 **Sakura:**

Eso espero para poder llenar la ambición de mi cuñada y que me deje ser feliz con lo que quiero estudiar.

 **Shaoran:**

Bueno pero mejor disfruta los días que no estará

 **Sakura:**

Oye Sha... Shaoran lo que dijiste hace rato es verdad

 **Shaoran:** "haciéndose el despistado"

Que cosa

 **Sakura:**

Lo de que yo soy em em muy bonita que te gusto "sonrojada mirando hacia el otro lado"

 **Shaoran:**

Pues mira tienes algo en la bo " robándole un beso a la castañita la cual corresponde" ca, responde tu pregunta

 **Sakura:** "feliz perdida en su mundo"

Si

 **Shaoran:**

Y tu sientes algo por mi

 **Sakura:** "lo jala para si y lo besa de una forma apasionada"

Tu que crees

Así se la pasaron el resto del la tarde platicando, cuando a Sakura se le ocurrió mirar en su reloj y noto que.

 **Sakura:**

Santos cielos mira la hora, si alguien nota que no estoy de seguro mi cuñada me mata, tenemos que irnos

 **Shaoran:**

Tranquilízate yo te llevo rápido asta tu casa

 **Sakura:**

Enserió, te lo agradecería mucho pero deja te ayudo a recoger "así ambos jóvenes terminaron de recoger y se dirigieron al automóvil.

 **Shaoran:**

Espero y te allá gustado mi sorpresa

 **Sakura:**

Bromeas, todo fue fantástico y quieres que te diga mi parte favorita

 **Shaoran:** "con duda"

Cual

 **Sakura:** "espero hasta llegar a alto de semáforo"

Es esta "besando al chico de ojos color ámbar"

 **Shaoran** :

Mira que coincidencia también la mía "sonriendo" bueno madame estamos a punto de llegar a su hogar

 **Sakura:**

Más que un hogar se me hace una prisión

 **Shaoran:**

Tranquila veré como ayudarte, al propósito cuando podre verte de nuevo

 **Sakura:**

Es verdad el próximo viernes habrá una fiesta en la universidad de mi amiga Tomoyo y quería saber si te gustaría eeeee. "apenada"

 **Shaoran:**

Será un honor para mí poder ir con tan bella chica

 **Sakura: "** ruborizada por las palabras del chino"

Genial entonces te veo el viernes a las 4 en esta dirección "dándole un beso y bajándose de vehículo adiós.

 **Shaoran:**

Por supuesto que si ..."Sonriendo"

Todo marchaba bien para ambos jóvenes o al menos eso creían no notaron que alguien los había visto.

* * *

 _ **Sakura entra a su casa de forma infraganti hasta su habitación sin darse cuenta que estaba una chica de ojos amatistas esperándola**_

 **Tomoyo:**

Sakurita, como te fue con tu lindo chico "asustando a la castañita"

 **Sakura:** "gritando"

Tomoyo me asustaste, no se dieron cuenta de que no estaba

 **Tomoyo:**

Descuida la única que se dio cuenta fue Myka pero sabes que ella no dirá nada, y bien cuéntame

 **Sakura** :

Esa Mika es la única que me quiere en este lugar, bueno y tu

 **Tomoyo:**

Sakurita no te hagas cuéntame cómo estuvo tu cita

 **Sakura:**

Pues bien fuimos de día de campo, platicamos y pues

 **Tomoyo:**

Que paso amiga

 **Sakura:**

Me dijo que le gusto, que era muy bonita y pues nos besamos

 **Tomoyo:**

Enserió amiga te dio un beso

 **Sakura:**

Bueno nos dimos varios besos y pues va ir conmigo a la fiesta

 **Tomoyo:**

Ya son novios entonces

 **Sakura:** "con una mueca en el rostro"

Pues supongo que si

 **Tomoyo:**

Como que supones

 **Sakura:**

Pues nunca me dijo que si quería ser su novia

 **Tomoyo:**

Mm ya veo, para la próxima deben de aclarar eso cariño por que no me agrada mucho ese aspecto.

 **Sakura:**

Si el viernes aclaráremos eso Tomy

 **Tomoyo:**

Se verán el viernes, no me digas que para la fiesta

 **Sakura:**

Si así es Tomoyo

 **Tomoyo:**

Perfecto así los podre grabar en su primer baile

 **Sakura: "** con una gotita en la cabeza"

Hay amiga nunca vas a cambiar verdad "mientras su amiga hablaba"

* * *

 ** _Shaoran va llegando al trabajo, muy feliz cuando se encuentra a su amigo Yamazaki_**

 **Yamazaki:**

Hola amigo que tal te fue con tu chica

 **Shaoran:** "apenado"

Pues bien

 **Yamazaki:**

Pero cuéntame ya son novios, se besaron y...

 **Yukito:**

Yamazaki tranquilo necesitas dejar a Shaoran te conteste, como te fue

 **Shaoran:**

Gracias Yuki, pues me fue bien. Debo admitirlo aunque "pensando" nunca le dije que si quería ser mi novia.

 **Yamazaki:**

Hay amigo me decepcionas al parecer eres un poco lento en cosas del amor "en tono de burla"

 **Yukito:**

Yamazaki no seas ten cruel con el pobre de Shaoran.

 **Shaoran:**

Temo decir que Yamazaki tiene razón, pero me gustaría darle una sorpresa cuando le pida ser mi novia, pero necesito su ayuda chicos

 **Yukito:**

Pero por su puesto cuenta con nosotros

 **Yamazaki:**

Pero cuéntanos de que se trata.

 **Shaoran:**

Déjenme les cuento….

" _así se la pasaron los tres jóvenes planeando la sorpresa para la chica de los hermosos ojos esmeraldas"_

* * *

Al parecer todo estaba bien para ambos castaños, o al menos eso pensaban ellos. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos se percato la presencia del hermano de su cuñada, el joven Tian el cual no perdió tiempo en llamar por teléfono.

 **Tian:** "en Japón"

Bueno señorita habla el señor Tian y me gustaría que me comunicara con la señorita Mixuki por favor

 **Recepcionista:** "Sydney"

Permítame lo enlazo a la habitación

 **Yue:**

Bueno

 **Recepcionista:**

Disculpe señor tiene una llamada desde Japón

 **Yue:**

Si yo contesto desde aquí

 **Recepcionista:**

Ok señor ya está enlazada

 **Tian:**

Bueno, Yue

 **Yue:**

Si el habla

 **Tian:**

Yue soy Tian, pásame a mi hermana por favor.

 **Yue:**

Permíteme, mi amor te habla tu hermano

 **Mixuki:** "tomando el teléfono"

Bueno que quieres Tian espero que sea algo importante para que me hables a esta hora

 **Tian:**

Hermanita te traigo un chisme

 **Mixuki:**

Por favor sabes que no me interesan los chismes

 **Tian:**

Pero que tal si el chisme tiene que ver con cierta mocosa de ojos verde.

 **Mixuki:**

Bien te escucho

 **Tian:**

Pues veras que….continuara.

Hola que tal amigos primero déjenme disculpar por no haber actualizado cada ocho días como les había prometido pero he tenido un rollo de tares en fin pero ya estos devuelta.

Que tal les ha parecido el capítulo nuevo, de que se tratara la sorpresa de Sakura, y que les pasara a nuestra pareja favorita ahora que Tian le cuente lo de la relación de ambos.

Por ultimo un saludo a todos los que han agregado de favorita la historia en fin nos vemos para siguiente actualización.

onun lugar muy


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Los días pasaron muy rápido, ya era viernes y un chico castaño de ojos color ámbar muy apuesto estaba esperando afuera de la preparatoria de Tomoeda hasta que alcanza a ver a una chica de ojos amatistas y se acerca a ella

 **Shaoran:**

Señorita Daidoji verdad

 **Tomoyo:**

Joven Shaoran que hace por acá

 **Shaoran:**

De hecho la estoy buscando a usted señorita Daidoji

 **Tomoyo:**

Por favor dígame Tomoyo, perdón me está buscando a mi "sorprendida"

 **Shaoran:**

Si a si es la busco a usted, pero por favor no piense mal es relacionado con Sakura

 **Tomoyo:**

Ya veo que se trata, pero antes contésteme como supo que estudio en esta preparatoria

 **Shaoran:**

Fácil el día que las conocí usted llevaba una mochila con el logo de esta institución y como sabrá Sakura me invito a la fiesta por lo de su graduación y deduje que aquí estudiaba

 **Tomoyo:**

Cierto, eres muy inteligente bueno y cuéntame de que quieres hablar con migo

 **Shaoran:**

Primero vamos a un lugar tranquilo quieres una malteada

 **Tomoyo:**

Si gracias Shaoran "caminando a una cafetería pequeña cerca de su colegio" bien soy toda oídos

 **Shaoran:**

Bueno en realidad quiero pedirle a Sakura que sea mi novia hoy en la fiesta, tengo planeado algo especial y pues

 **Tomoyo:**

Quieres que te ayude "muy seria"

 **Shaoran:**

Y bien

 **Tomoyo:**

Bromeas, pero por supuesto cuéntame que planes "hablaron durante aproximadamente una hora de lo que planeaban hacer

 **Shaoran:**

Que te parece

 **Tomoyo:**

Perfecto en fin ve la hora tengo que ir a arreglarme para lo de al rato así que nos vemos

 **Shaoran:**

Te lo encargo por favor

 **Tomoyo:**

Descuida al rato te veo "retirándose"

 **En casa de Sakura**

 **Sakura:**

Tomoyo quedo de venir por mí para ir a su casa no ha llegado Mika

 **Mika:**

Tranquila mi niña a un no ha llegado, pero tranquila ya te prepare tus cosas para "es interrumpida

 **Tian:**

A donde planes ir Sakura

 **Sakura:** "sorprendida"

Tian iré a quedarme con Tomoyo y mi tía Sonomi

 **Tian:**

A si con que autorización

 **Sakura:**

Pues tú hermana no está y le comente que pasaría el tiempo con Tomoyo

 **Tian:**

Si pero en la casa, así que no iras a ningún lado entendido "mientras va entrando su prima"

 **Tomoyo:**

Sucede algo

 **Sakura:**

Tian no me deja ir a quedarme a tu casa

 **Tomoyo:**

Pero por que

 **Tian:**

E dicho

 **Sakura:**

Y si te doy algo

 **Tian:**

Escucho que me ofreces

 **Sakura:**

Que quieres

 **Tian:**

Mmmmm no se ahorita que quiero, ya se mejor después me la pagas va

 **Sakura:** "dudando"

Hecho

 **Tian:**

Te vas a regresar a la casa en la noche y si mi hermana se llegase a enterar yo no sabía nada entendido

 **Sakura:**

Está bien será mejor que nos vallamos Tomy

 **Tomoyo:**

Ok ya voy al rato la paso a dejar "salen a toda prisa"

 **Sakura:**

Bueno por lo menos lo convencí

 **Tomoyo:**

Pero eso de que después te cobrara el favor no me agrado para nada

 **Sakura:**

Lo sé pero fue la única forma de librarme de él además voy a ver a Shaoran y va a valer la pena

 **Tomoyo:**

Por cierto vi Shaoran hoy y me pidió que lo disculparas pero tiene algo importante que hacer y no podrá acompañarte

 **Sakura:**

Enserio "de forma triste" pero bueno

 **Tomoyo:**

Tranquila seguiremos con los planes originales

 **Sakura:** "pensativa"

Si Tomy "sonriendo"

El resto del día paso y al atardecer dos hermosas chicas se dirigen a un pequeño salón en un taxi la castaña con ojos color esmeralda lleva un vestido verde entallado con unos detalles plateados que lo hacían ver juvenil, atractiva y principalmente resaltaban sus hermosos ojos,

La pelinegra de ojos amatistas tenía una falda en corte princesa en tono azul ligeramente corto complementando con un corsead negro con detalles azules muy elegante

 **Sakura:**

Que detalle de Tía Sonomi de prestarme sus aretes y como le hiciste para pagar el taxi

 **Tomoyo:**

Pues mi madre y yo hemos estado ahorrando para esto y para la universidad, Sakura llegamos

 **Sakura:** "ilusionada"

Mi primera fiesta Tomy hasta que me siento como una chica normal

 **Tomoyo:**

Me alegra que estés feliz cariño

 **Sakura:**

Bueno pudo ser mejor

 **Tomoyo:**

Ya se te refieres a tu chico si no me equivoco con la fiesta se te pasara entremos quieres

 **Sakura:**

Qué lindo quedo todo Tomy como hubiese deseado que esta también fuera mi fiesta

 **Tomoyo:**

Olvídate de tu cuñada por hoy cariño quieres, mira por haya están mis compañeras ven te caerán muy bien vamos

 **Chiharu:**

Tomoyo te vez divina sin duda serás la mejor diseñadora de modas en unos años "dirige su vista asía la castaña" hola me llamo Chiharu y tú eres

 **Tomoyo:**

Gracias, por cierto no me digas que no la reconoces es Sakura Kinomoto mi prima

 **Chiharu:**

Sakura pero que bárbara como as cambiado y que lindo vestido

 **Sakura:**

Gracias lo hiso Tomoyo, en verdad no te acordabas de mi

 **Chiharu:**

La verdad si pero entiéndeme ya tiene un buen de tiempo que no te veía

 **Sakura:**

De hecho desde que salí de la primaria y me dedique a la gimnasia

 **Naoko:**

Por dios Sakura verdad, soy Naoko te acuerdas de mi

 **Sakura:**

Pero por supuesto como has estado

 **Naoko:**

Bien, por cierto ella es Rika una amiga

 **Rika:**

Sakura cariño que coincidencia que tal el entrenamiento

 **Sakura:**

Bien gracias Rika y tu como vas

 **Rika:**

Pues ya me recupere por la lesión en unas semanas estaré entrenando de nuevo, por cierto ese milagro de que te dejaron salir

 **Sakura:**

No está mi cuñada y me di una escapada

 **Naoko:**

Un momento se conocen

 **Rika:**

Si Naoko, ambas somos del equipo de gimnasia de Japón

 **Sakura:**

A si es solo que en distintos aparatos

 **Tomoyo:**

Olvidémonos del trabajo chicas recuerden que es una fiesta

 **Chiharu:**

Es verdad a disfrutar

Las chicas comieron y bailaron variad piezas todo estaba bien hasta que a Tomoyo se le ocurrió hacer una rueda colocando a su prima en medio cuando de repente se apagan todas las luces y la música

 **Sakura:** "preocupada por no escuchar nada"

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko chicas donde están no me asusten "una luz se enciende alumbrando donde estaba la castaña" que sucede "escucha una canción con una voz de fondo"

 **Shaoran:**

Escucha Sakura por favor

 **"Desde el día en que te vi**

 **Sentí como que ya te conocía**

 **Un minuto fue suficiente**

 **Y ya sentía quererte**

 **Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente**

 **De repente dices cosas**

 **Que me vuelan la mente simplemente**

 **Pero siempre estas presente**

 **Aunque no pueda verte**

 **De locura casi estamos igual**

 **De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan**

 **Y ya eres mi persona favorita**

 **Cada minuto a tu lado es genial**

 **Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial**

 **Que ame más que estar contigo**

 **Cada momento lo haces especial**

 **Tú eres mi persona favorita**

 **Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo**

 **Es buen momento decirte que te quiero**

 **Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será" (persona favorita Rio Roma)**

 **Sakura:** "sorprendida"

¡Shaoran! Eres tu donde estas otra luz se enciende alumbrando a un chico de ojos color ámbar y cabello color chocolate con un ramo de flores y una cajita"

 **Shaoran: "** acercándose a la castaña" 

Hola Sakura perdón por la tardanza pero quiero saber si "se despliega una manta con un retrato de ella con una pregunta"

 **Sakura:** "lee la manta"

Quieres ser mi novia (con lágrimas en los ojos"

 **Shaoran:**

Y bien quieres ser mi novia "abriendo una cajita donde venía una pulsera con dos letras S&S"

 **Sakura:** "abrazándolo con mucha efusión"

Si Shaoran si quiero ser tu novia "besándose ambos con mucho cariños"

 **Tomoyo:**

Muchachos se ven divinos "encendiendo las luces y todos felices bueno casi todos había un par de chicos observando de mala gana"

 **Sakura: "** sonrojada se separa de Shaoran"

Tomy ya sabias de esto

 **Shaoran:** "sonrojado con una sonrisa"

De hecho ella me ayudo a preparar esto al igual que los muchachos

 **Sakura:**

Muchachos

 **Tomoyo:**

A si es vengan chicos

 **Yamazaki:**

Hola Sakura y mírate amigo pensé que eras un poco torpe para las cosas del amor

 **Shaoran:**

Gracias Yamazaki por el apoyo

 **Yukito:**

Deja de molestar a nuestro amigo Yamazaki, felicidades chicos hacen una linda pareja

 **Sakura:**

Gracias chicos

 **Yamazaki:**

Descuida lo hicimos porque apreciamos a Shaoran y tú lo haces feliz es lo importa, pero olvidémonos de esto y continuemos con la fiesta "dejando a la nueva parejita solos"

 **Shaoran:**

Son buenos chicos en fin, Sakura cariño quieres bailar con migo "tomándole la mano"

 **Sakura:** "sonrojada"

No soy muy buena para bailar en pareja no te importa

 **Shaoran:**

Descuida amor yo te enseño

 **Sakura:**

Oye pero como le aremos para vernos no creo que mi cuñada le agrade la idea de que seamos novios

 **Shaoran:**

Descuida iré a hablar con ella y pedirle permiso estoy seguro de que acedera

 **Sakura:**

No muy convencida, lo dudo "pensando"

 **Shaoran:**

Tranquila yo me encargare de eso mi amor, disfrutemos nuestra noche

 **En la casa Kinomoto**

 **Mixuki:**

Al fin en casa espero este todo en orden

 **Yue:**

No entiendo por qué no nos esperamos en regresar hasta después de ir a Hong Kong

 **Mixuki:**

Bueno lo que mi hermano me conto no me agrado bastante además ya deje que el ratón hiciera fiestas

 **Yue:**

De seguro tu hermano exagero

 **Mixuki:**

Espero y tengas razón si no nuestra mina podría ser saqueada en fin entremos "suena su teléfono"

 **Mika:**

Señora Kinomoto bienvenida, Señor

 **Mixuki:**

Hola Mika "avanzando hasta la sala" parasito que haces aquí "refiriéndose a su hermano"

 **Tian:**

Voy llegando y me senté un momento que tal tu viaje hermanita

 **Mixuki:**

Ya lo necesitaba y Sakura está arriba "subiendo la escalera"

 **Tian:**

Obvio no hermanita "nervioso"

 **Mixuki: "** abriendo la habitación"

Hola Sakura ya regrese como "se queda callada y con cara seria" donde diablos esta esa mocosa Tian

 **Tian:**

No se hermana se supone que está en su cuarto o por lo menos Mika eso me dijo

 **Mixuki:** "gritando"

Mika, en donde esta Sakura

 **Mika:**

La niña Sakura fue con su prima a su casa porque su tía la invito

 **Mixuki:** "molesta"

Gracias perfecto Tian vamos por Sakura "dándole las llaves"

 **Tian:**

Si hermana "haciendo señas a Mika de háblale"

 **Mixuki:**

No pero si ya sabía que dejar un día a la mocosa sería perjudicial en fin date prisa Tian

 **Tian:**

Voy lo más rápido que puedo

 **Mixuki: "** suena su celular y lee lo que dice"

(Que bien se comporta tu atleta) de que habla este tarado

 **Tian: "** interrumpe"

Llegamos hermana, te acompaño

 **Mixuki:**

Espera no tardamos "toca el timbre"

 **Sonomi:**

Voy, hay Tomoyo hija no te llevaste llaves que tal la fiesta "abriendo la puerta"

 **Mixuki:**

Así que andan en una fiesta

 **Sonomi:**

Kaho eres tú

 **Mixuki:**

Contésteme

 **Sonomi:**

Si así es

 **Mixuki:**

Con que permiso se fue Sakura a una fiesta

 **Sonomi:** "firme"

Con mi permiso no veo ningún problema ya que Sakura es mi sobrina por lo tanto tengo la autoridad de otorgárselo

 **Mixuki:**

Perdón pero yo tengo la custodia de Sakura y le recuerdo que usted es una maldita borracha que no tiene derecho de cuestionar mis reglas así que permiso me retiro y dígale a Sakura que la estaré esperando en casa

 **Sonomi:**

Maldita bruja ya no soy alcohólica

 **Mixuki: "** Suena su teléfono"

Kaho cariño me llegaron unas fotos de Sakura será mejor que vengas mañana temprano

 **Tomoyo:**

Sakura cariño ya viste la hora será mejor que nos vallamos

 **Sakura:**

Es verdad como nos iremos

 **Shaoran:**

Tranquilas yo las llevare en un taxi

 **Tomoyo:**

Descuida Shaoran no te preocupes nosotras no iremos

 **Shaoran:**

A no eso sí que no señoritas yo las llevare ya dije vamos

 **Sakura:**

Gracias Shaoran te quiero mucho lo abraza y lo besa

 _Suben a un taxi los tres y primero van a dejar a Tomoyo en la puerta y se siguen hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa_

 **Shaoran:**

Me permite un momento señor por favor

 **Chofer:**

Si joven descuide

 **Sakura:**

No es necesario yo me bajo y me sigo

 **Shaoran:**

"Se baja primero y le da la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a bajar"

Princesa está de nuevo en su palacio, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo

 **Sakura:**

No gracias a ti por todo te amo Shaoran "se besan apasionadamente" será mejor que entre mañana te veré en la cafetería

 **Shaoran:**

Si mi princesa cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarme este es mi numero hasta mañana mi amor

 _La castaña entra a la mansión y Shaoran sube al auto con dirección a su casa_

* * *

 _" **Continuara"**_

* * *

 **hola que tal chicos perdon no estaba muerta andaba de parranda, no es verdad primero que nada diculpen por que despues de tanto tiempo actulice pero lamentablemente el trabajo me absorvio bastante tiempo en fin les dejo el nuevo capitulo que les parecio**

 **bueno  
**

 **malo**

 **comenten espero les guste y ya pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo**

 **un saludo a todos los que siguen la historia**


End file.
